<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【JOJO】草马 by AlessaRK9800</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708735">【JOJO】草马</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaRK9800/pseuds/AlessaRK9800'>AlessaRK9800</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JoJo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaRK9800/pseuds/AlessaRK9800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【JOJO】草马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪亚哥·布兰度，英国赛马界一颗冉冉升起的新星。<br/>他长相俊美，身材高大结实，年轻漂亮的丰沛在他身上展现得淋漓尽致。</p><p>然而在上流社会，有这么一个大家心照不宣的秘密：<br/>这位不到20岁就出来打拼的小伙子，是你的秘密情人。</p><p>在上流社会中，夫人小姐与赛马手苟合的情况并不罕见，甚至茶话会中大家都会彼此交谈目前的情人或以后的目标，是为了八卦，为了打发时间，也是为了敲山震虎。<br/>毕竟在贵妇人的日常中，去赛马场挖掘帅气年轻的赛马手是一大乐趣。<br/>对于赛马手来说，背后有那么一两个投资人是很重要的：赛马可不是一项平民运动。</p><p>你喜欢迪亚哥·布兰度俊美年轻的肉体，他喜欢你为他一掷千金的豪爽。<br/>你和其他贵妇人相比的优点是：家中独女，家财万贯。<br/>不少昏了头的赛马手削尖了脑袋想要往你身边钻，想要继承你的万贯家产一步登天。</p><p>尽管他曾被贵族收养，那又怎样？<br/>他并不是贵族。遗嘱上可没有他的位置。</p><p>说到这里你不得不承认，迪亚哥·布兰度虽然年轻青涩，但确实聪明……甚至让你在最开始包养他时，让他不卑不亢地和你相处了一段时间。<br/>但如果他认为能够一直这样和你“势均力敌”地吃定你的话，那他未免太天真：不过短短几周，你就把他玩弄在股掌中。<br/>毕竟有奶便是娘，你永远是占主动的一方，而且你在上流社会的圈子中是出了名的记仇——迪亚哥·布兰度如果因为自己可笑的自尊而和你断绝关系，那么他在英国赛马场是呆不下去的，也没有一个有钱人愿意接纳他作自己的情人。</p><p>在这种平民面前，还是在你为他置办的房子里，你可不需要维持自己在公众场合时温柔大方。</p><p>“迪亚哥，”你叫他的名，“今天我们来玩骑马吧？”<br/>“好。”迪亚哥·布兰度顺从地回答着。他没有回绝的余地。</p><p>他应声走到床边，正准备躺下时你制止道：“谁让你躺下了？”<br/>“您不是说想骑马……不是骑乘位吗？”<br/>“哼……居然敢揣测饲主的心理了吗？给我过来，趴在地上。”</p><p>你一脸严肃地说了让他难以置信的话。</p><p>“啊……？”<br/>“快点。还是说，你想拒绝？”<br/>“……不是的。”</p><p>他顺从地，四肢着地地趴在地上。<br/>至今为止饱受过各种你的羞辱的他，还是第一次被你真正意义上地“职业羞辱”。<br/>他忍耐地绷紧了身体。</p><p>“您是打算做什么？”</p><p>你缓缓地移步走到他的身边，在他不可置信的眼神中跨坐在四肢着地的他的身上。<br/>“不许说我重。”<br/>“不……怎么会呢。您很轻。”</p><p>“好了。别磨蹭了。如果你是个好马，就给我快点走。”<br/>你毫不留情地扬手打向他的屁股，屈辱的疼痛令他身体一僵。你穿着皮靴点起脚尖蹭着他大腿内侧，不断地蹭着。</p><p>“唔……”<br/>受到屁股上干涩的拍打的驱使，他开始在屋内爬行着。<br/>虽然你一下又一下地打着，但是对于他来说并不算很痛，只不过是内心受到侮辱而已。</p><p>“嗯？你自己骑的马是这么慢的吗？好好爬！驾！”<br/>你拍打着他的屁股，鞋底戳着他的肉棒和大腿内侧。<br/>受到刺激的他下意识地绷紧了身体，粗喘着气，但却是故意地放慢着爬着。</p><p>……哦？可笑的自尊。</p><p>你的手掌拍打着他下贱的屁股，居高临下地命令道：“不听主人的话吗？驾！”<br/>“……是，小姐。”<br/>“叫我主人！”<br/>你用尖锐却又甜美的声线抽打着他。</p><p>“快点！”<br/>你不再打他的屁股，而是伸手绕到自己的身后，摸向他两腿中间的蛋蛋。</p><p>“啊……啊、啊啊……”<br/>在突然而来的刺激下，迪亚哥·布兰度支持不住手臂，腰身下塌，你一个不稳跌倒在一边。</p><p>“……故意把我摔下马吗？”<br/>“不、不是的……”</p><p>他紧皱着眉头，做出哀求的表情，但眼睛里却是能够把人吞噬的愤怒的火焰。</p><p>“不愧是我看中的马儿。够烈，我喜欢……让我更想驯服你。”<br/>你像是确认他身体的诚实一般，温柔地伸手抚向他的两腿之间，吐出嘲讽的气息——精神与肉体的背反，这样压榨而来的快感更为屈辱但强烈吧。</p><p>你优雅地笑着，走向书桌旁，坐了上去，用眼神俯视着他。</p><p>“过来，迪亚哥。让我满足的话，就给你奖励。”<br/>“……！”</p><p>话音刚落，他的嘴角扬起了弧度，调整了下自己的表情便拥住了你。</p><p>“让我想想……为你建立信托基金如何？”<br/>正好有一笔钱需要洗，那就借花献佛了。</p><p>“小姐！……主人、主人……”</p><p>他贪婪的眼睛眯起，品味着吮吸着你的双唇。<br/>花瓣一样的嘴唇，甜蜜的舌，贝壳般的牙齿……<br/>他是称得上做你的情人的极品。</p><p>“嗯、嗯……”<br/>“啊，主人……啊……”</p><p>他带着物质欲望的吻绵长而强烈，你大口喘气。</p><p>“呼啊……做得不错……接下来，狠狠地对待我，听懂了吗？”<br/>“嗯……”</p><p>收到命令的他随即将脸埋进浑圆乳房之中。他深深地呼吸着飘散着上流社会的大小姐独有的甜美芳香。<br/>那是一种他最爱的官能刺激。<br/>他从不上下等女人。</p><p>像是释放着自己受到屈辱的怒气，他施虐般地胡乱揉搓着你的乳房，忘情地吮吸着雪白乳房上的乳头。</p><p>“嗯……呼……”<br/>“哈啊……干得不错……啊……太用力了……！”<br/>“啊，是我的……都是我的……主人……”</p><p>他大声地吮吸着啃咬着你的乳头，舌头不断地施压挑逗。<br/>你一边喘息着一边不耐烦地扭着腰，他得到示意，卷起你的裙子，将已经被薄汗浸湿的大腿架在他劲腰上。</p><p>“啊！啊！那样做的话……啊……”<br/>你的内裤被他扯烂，淫乱硬挺的男根坚挺地滑过你的花瓣，龟头被你的花蜜弄得亮晶晶的。</p><p>“哈啊……主人，您不是要驯马吗？……我这里就像马的那样垂着呢。”<br/>“啊……哈、你这马儿，我……啊……”</p><p>虽然想说出训诫他的话语，但你终究还是无法抑制住自己的喘息。<br/>每每感受到他的滚烫的分身擦过你融化般的蜜穴口，你都因差点压抑不住自己的急切求换的欲望而陷入大脑空白。</p><p>“哈啊……还不进来吗……”<br/>“不行啊主人。马儿没有被驯服，怎么会主动让您骑呢？”</p><p>他的绯红的脸上充满了施虐般的情欲，戏谑地盯着你。<br/>手指爱抚着你的穴口，咕啾咕啾的水声刺激着你的听觉。</p><p>理性已经接近崩溃的边缘。<br/>面对迪亚哥·布兰度那样令人懊恼的戏弄，你只有喘息着，任由皮肤下翻滚着欲望。</p><p>“说吧。为了不让您疯掉，只要您求我，我就满足您。”<br/>“好……放过我吧，别再欺负我了……拜托你……”</p><p>“……真是糟糕的驯马者啊。”<br/>他捏着你的脸颊，逼迫你向上看着他。<br/>他蓝绿色的眼睛盯着你的眼眸，花瓣一样的嘴唇吐出气息：<br/>“但是真是美丽啊……美丽的东西内里都是丑陋腐烂的。”</p><p>他托起你的腿，不等你回话便一口气贯穿了你早已湿得乱七八糟的花穴。</p><p>“喂、啊……呜！”<br/>“啊……”</p><p>他全身剧烈地摆动着。<br/>那种难以描述的挤压感和湿润感，混合着滚烫的内壁，让他的腰无法停止抽送。</p><p>“啊，主人……”<br/>“嗯，啊……好深……啊啊！”<br/>“主人，您真是……哈啊、淫乱啊……感受得到您的淫水不断地流出来吗？哈哈……舒服吗？高潮了吗？”</p><p>他把你抱在自己腰上，让你自己的重量往下压，而后他再往上撞击。<br/>在比其他姿势更加深入的结合中，丰富的快感蜂拥而上。</p><p>他的龟头仿佛是被手掌包围住一样，他不由自主地也将自己陷入这肉欲之中。</p><p>强烈的撞击让你的额发被汗浸湿，翻着眼睛大口喘息着。</p><p>“啊……啊啊……会被撞坏的……迪亚哥……”<br/>“主人……您很有感觉吧？里面紧紧地……哈啊……咬住我……驯马师居然被马侵犯……哈哈……”</p><p>他抽送着腰杆，贪婪地吮吸着你的乳头。</p><p>“啊……嗯！那样吸的话……”<br/>“嗯啊……真厉害……乳头被吸的话，里面就会吸紧……啊啊、嗯……”</p><p>他吮吸着你的乳头一边疯狂地突刺着，你的眼中早就充满了情欲的泪水。</p><p>咕啾、咕啾……<br/>疯狂的交合声从两人的下体中传来，野合出了白沫。</p><p>“呀啊！啊啊……迪亚哥，我快要、快要……”<br/>不自觉地发出高昂的鸣叫，像是想要逃离般往后移动，可是他拉住你的腰，猛地一插。</p><p>“哈啊、啊……请吧，淫乱的……驯马师……”</p><p>接连到达高潮的你，内壁紧紧地裹住迪亚哥·布兰度的阴茎，一收一缩地翻涌出大量的花蜜，濡湿了他的皮裤和自己的裙摆。</p><p>被汗水打湿的二人并没有因此停下。<br/>他继续狂乱地摆动着自己的腰，赛马手的体力一夜多次并不是问题。<br/>仍旧沉浸在高潮的余韵中的你承受着他猛烈的撞击，脸颊绯红，声音柔媚。<br/>恍惚的神情刺激着他的感官。</p><p>是的，是的。只要搞定了你们这些愚蠢的有钱女人，他就可以过上自己想要的生活。<br/>他离不开你的钱和地位。<br/>他离不开。</p><p>“啊，啊，啊……哈……主人……小姐……我爱你，我爱你……”</p><p>虐待他那又怎样，他要想办法让你离不开他。<br/>作为情夫的他最简单的方法就是，满足你的要求并且给你疯狂的愉悦。<br/>他作为一等一的赛马手，体力、容貌，他都很有自信。</p><p>即使作为情欲的工具，只要能达到目的，那也无所谓。</p><p>“啊啊，我也、快要去了……主人……可以吗？让我射进您里面吧……让我填满您！”<br/>不如就这样把你搞怀孕吧，怀孕了就离不开他了吧……<br/>肉欲天堂中，脑袋发烧的他想到。</p><p>“啊……可以……来吧……”<br/>“啊，可以吗……哈啊、啊啊……要射了……小姐、小姐……哈……我爱你……”</p><p>他不停地激烈突刺着，火烧般的脸颊上不断流淌着汗液，他扭动着腰肢。</p><p>“呀啊、啊……这样我……又要去了……哈啊……”<br/>“啊、一起吧……小姐……一起去吧……让我爱你……啊、啊啊！”</p><p>他在你的深处释放出了粘稠的液体，绵长地射精着。<br/>快感让你视野白茫茫的一片，大脑什么都想不出来，身体就这么轻飘飘地躺在他的臂弯里。</p><p>啊啊……愚蠢、可悲的人啊。</p><p>他抱着你，餍足地亲吻着你的双唇。<br/>他以为他这样足够让你挂念于他。</p><p>“小姐……我爱你……”<br/>他心机地呢喃着，像是情爱后不由自主的失语。</p><p>他知道这是说给你听的谎言，你也知道。</p><p>“干得不错，马儿。你会得到你有的奖励的。”<br/>你奖励地在他唇上一点。<br/>他立刻装出惊喜满足的表情，颤抖着双唇说：“不……只要您一直在我身边，就是最大的奖励了。”</p><p>你知道他在说谎。</p><p>“呵呵……好啊。”<br/>你也予以谎言回应。</p><p>一旦你失去兴趣后，他又能去哪里呢？<br/>在你失去兴趣时，恶劣的你一定会让他在英国身败名裂的吧。<br/>到时候，有哪个女人会要他呢？<br/>和他一样身败名裂的女人……？不，那种女人只会落得个一穷二白的下场，还不如老年有钱寡妇对他而言更有吸引力。</p><p>你们亲吻着，身影像是情侣一样依偎在一起。</p><p>“小姐……我们再来一次吧？”<br/>他铆足了劲地取悦着你。</p><p>……看来在短时间内你是不会对他失去兴趣的呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>